It's Not Easy Being A Dad
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine is now a father to a group of froglets but finds out that fatherhood is hard but rewarding
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I couldn't resist writing another story involving a certain Bad Frog but this time it involves him bring a father to not just Sneaker but his three other kids Constant, Josh and Kora and the many adventures and challenges fatherhood can bring but I hope you guys like.**

**I know I'm infecting the Muppet section with Constantine but he deserves some love you know?**

* * *

"Daddy, Kora took Baba!" Sneaker told Constantine as it was a typical night in their house and Sneaker along with her younger siblings Constant, Josh and Kora were running wild as usual and Constantine was trying to wind down plus Constant and Josh were rough housing.

"Guys cut it out, Daddy's trying to calm down!" Sneaker said.

"Sorry." both male tadpoles said.

Sneaker was Constantine's biological daughter but had adopted Constant, Josh and Kora from shelters since nobody wanted them but he had seeing them get sleepy which was a good thing, going to bed making Constantie relieved.

He was going to his room to knit and relax since knitting eased his stress along with talking to Hector his pet turtle hearing the door open seeing Sneaker there with milk and cookies.

"This normally helps me when they stress me out, but it's okay." she said as her like green hair hung around her face.

He nodded seeing her go to bed.

Constantine smiled eating a cookie as he knew Sneaker was very sweet despite having to fight for attention with her younger siblings most of the time hoping she would get some sleep since she sometimes looked after Kora during the night.

* * *

The next morning when they woke up, the Bad Froglets were in the kitchen running amok and trying to use the ice cream maker so they could have ice cream for breakfast but heard footsteps seeing Nadya there making them excited hugging her in a group hug since they thought of her as a mother sijce she came to visit or stay wondering where their father was.

"We wore him out last night, so he's still asleep!" Josh said proudly as Sneaker sighed seeing their father walk in yawning making Nadya chuckle.

She had helped him adSopt Constant, Josh and Kora so was emotionally attached to them already despite the mischief they caused.

"Let me get you some coffee, that normally helps." Nadya said.

Sneaker was making pancakes since she was good at cooking but she and her younger siblings were going to the theatre and be with their uncle Kermit for a while which gave Constantine a break from their energy.

Nadya chuckled at this but knew they were kids but also thieves in training especially Sneaker whom he called his little thief.

They were getting ready to go plus they were excited to go but Constantine was going to do some karate and then go to the theatre but he knew the Bad Froglets woukd drive Kermit nuts.

"We're Readybto go Daddy!" Josh said as he laughed.

They were laughing but leaving the house


	2. Taking Care Of Them

**A/N**

More of the story but hope you guys like, as I like writing this but the Bad Froglets are being mischievous running through the theatre and driving their Uncle Kermit nuts along with Sam since they love driving him nuts, Jean too.

I love where this is going.

* * *

"Get back here!" Sam yelled as he and Jean were chasing the Bad Froglets since Constant had swiped their badges and they were playing keep away with them laughing hysterically but Sneaker grabbed them giving them back to Jean and Sam making them relieved.

Sneaker was getting sleepy but Yoko saw her clutch her stuffed frog Baba but Yoko was leading her to a couch seeing her lie down falling asleep but making her smile seeing her cousins get sleepy and taking their naps.

Constantine showed up after taking an nap and doing karate but Kermit sighed explaining that the Bad Froglets had been mischievous but we're taking their naps seeing Sneaker there after waking up from her nap.

"Did you have fun, at Uncle Kermit's?" Constantine asked her.

"Yes but my brothers and sister were being naughty." Sneaker told him.

He understood as the Bad Froglets were awake from their naps but we're happy seeing their father.

* * *

When they got home, they saw that Ricky was home but they saw Josh and Kora go to the bathroom as they wore pull ups under their capes because they had accidents so we're going there.

"They had a lot of soda at the theatre." Sneaker told them.

Ricky was ordering in but later the Bad Froglets were playing hockey in the house but then a vase smashed.

"No more hockey!" Nadya yelled making them jump as Constantine chuckled.

He knew that things were okay but seeing them calm down but it was almost their bedtime but Constantine was telling them stories kissing their heads as they passed out and he tucked them in seeing them asleep.

He and Ricky were playing poker and goofing around.

They were having fun and being themselves


	3. Date Night

It was now night time in Tne Bad Frog house and while Constantine was getting ready to go out with Nadya on a date Sneaker and her siblings were running around and little balls of mischief like their father at their age plus Jean and Sam were going to be watching them since Kermit didn't know how to handle his nephews and nieces so figured Jean and Sam could being cops and dealing with thieves, they could handle Tne Bad Froglets.

"Hey Dad, can we go too?" Josh and Constant asked their father.

"Yeah, since we're too big for a sitter." Sneaker said as her sister Kora agreed.

"Sorry guts but where Nadya and I are going is for adults, plus you can torment your sitters the way you do Uncle Kermit plus I ordered dinner." Constantine to,d them.

"Okay, but are you gonna kiss Nadya, daddy?" Kora asked being four which made Constantine blush at his youngest kid.

"I knew it, Dadfy really likes Nafya!" Constant said as his twin brother agreed.

"Go put on your pyjamas guts, while I get Tne door." Constantine said as Tne Bad Froglets went upstairs to do so answering Tne door seeing the food was here paying for it seeing the Bad Froglets come downstairs excited making Constantine chuckle.

"Good, you're in pyjamas." Constantine said to them as they were sitting on the floor near Tne coffee table where Tne food was.

Nadya then showed up in a dress making Constantine blush making Constant and Josh wolf whistle making Nadya giggle.

"Boys!" Constantine said.

"Sorry dad, but Nadya looks good even you went pink." Josh said.

"Your Dady gets like that, but who's watching you guys?" Nadya said.

"Uncle Jean and Sam, Nadya." Sneaker said cracking her knuckles.

"Tney're so doomed, once they get here." Nadya said as Tne Bad Froglets giggled.

Tne doorbell rang as it was Jean and Sam were here.

"We're not home, we're heisting!" Constant yelled as his siblings giggled as Constantine high fived Josh.

"They're kidding, just come in." Constantine told Jean and Sam.

"Merci as we were stunned that you wanted us to watch your kids, you know?" Sam said as Nadya smirked at the eagle's words.

"They just had dinner, so they're gonna be riled up for a bit." Constantine told both Jean and Sam as he and Nadya were leaving.

"They can smell our fear, mon ami." Jean told Sam.

Sneaker and her siblings were running riot making Jean and Sam anxious at the Bad Froglets's antics.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, America, peanut butter, Jeanbug..." Sam said calming down making Jean smile Tbat his eagle had him in his happy place.

* * *

"Jean, these kids are like their dad!" Sam yelled ducking as an Nerf dart went flying since Constant and Josh were playing with Nerf crossbows but Kora and Sneaker were jumping on Tne couch not listening to their sitters which made Jean sigh.

"Mon ami, they're just kids so they'll calm down but I wonder how Kermit deals with them when he watches them?" Jean said to him.

But Sam caught a soccer ball that Sneaker had been playing with in the house guessing they listened to their dad and especially Nadya but not sitters or their uncle seeing them getting tired meaning bedtime which relieved them, seeing the Bad Froglets go to bed but Jean and Sam were tidying up before Constantine got home.

Constantine and Nadya were home but relieved the Bad Froglets were in bed and that the house was clean but the four of them were having coffee.

"How do you handle your kids, Constantine?" Sam asked.

"Well they're thieves in training so they listen to me, and they adore Nadya as well as me so it's okay except for those who are afraid of wild antics." Constantine said.

Sam was understanding but knew Constantine and Nadya liked each other so wondered if they were getting married making Constantine do a spit take.

"We have been talking, about it." Nadya said unaware Sneaker was eavesdropping since Constantine had taught her and her siblings this so was excited that Nadya was considering marrying their dad which made Josh, Constant and Kora excited.


	4. Frog Pox

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like Krasavitsa enjoys because this story involves Constantine being a dad so I know they'll enjoy.**

**The Bad Froglets come down with frog pox which is normal for frog kids their age to get.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Constantine was stunned waking up the next morning because his kids weren't up yet making the Bad Frog curious getting up out of bed wearing a Japanese dressing gown going to the Bad Froglets's room but his eyes widened seeing spots all over his kids knowing it was amphibian pox or in other words frog pox making his fatherly instincts nuts.

_This isn't good because they're sick but they're the right age to get it, and I can take care of them and Nadya can help too._

_Poor guys, I hate seeing them sick, hurt or in danger._

He heard the Bad Froglets whimper because the germs was doing an number on their immune systems Feelijg their heads gently and they were burning up making him anxious.

"Hey daddy, why do we feel like crud?" Sneaker asked coughing.

"Aw it's okay sweetie, because you and your Siblijgs have frog pox which is normal for little ones your age." Constantine told her but calling Nadya.

He was making them cereal but pouring orange juice into sipper cups with bendy straws that his kids always drank out of.

Nadya was here but understanding after seeing the Bad Froglets but felt bad for them because they were sick.

"Aw, they'll be okay once they get medicine and TLC." she said.

"Normally our daddy just lets us rest, and gives us juice and that TLC stuff you told us." Josh said coughing making her understand.

"It's okay, because Daddy will help you guys." Constantine told them.

He was getting a doctor checking them out saying they had frog pox and prescribed calamine lotion and rest but also TLC making Constantine relieved.

* * *

Constantine was tending to Tne Bad Froglets because they had frog pox and stopping them from scratching because it would cause scars which he didn't want to happen plus the Bad Froglets were sleeping making him smile because they were cute, and he cared about them a lot so hoped he wouldn't catch it since he never had it as a kid but wearing a surgeon mask to avoid catching germs making Nadya understand.

"I know you're worried about them, but like you they're tough." she assured him.

"I guess, but I care about them a lot since they became mine." Constantine told her which made her curious as he explained to her about how he'd adopted Constant, Josh and Kora making her understand because it was sweet knowing that Constantine did have a sweet side like with Hector.

He nodded but went pink as Nadya kissed him knowing they were an unique couple.

He was tired from what had happened today yawning but he had to take care of his kids because they needed him.


	5. Anxious About School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people are liking.**

**In this one, the Bad Froglets are getting ready to start school, something that is overdue for them but you know how they are with trying new things just like their father.**

* * *

"School, you want them to start school?" Constantine asked.

"Yes, as it's the law plus they do have a sweet side to them, like you with them, Hector and Nadya plus they're smart." Kermit told him.

The Bad Froglets were having a play date with Yoko who was Kermit's daughter but they were having fun plus Yoko had gotten a huge bubble blower so they were playing with that in the backyard because it was too messy to keep in the house.

"I guess, but hope they won't be mad at me." Constantine told him drinking coffee making Kermit understand but was helping him enrol them in school.

"Hey, maybe Yoko can help them out." Kermit told him.

"How can your kid help my kids want to go to school?" Constantine asked.

"Well they're good friends, so it'll work." Kermit told him.

He hoped so because the Bad Froglets were very stubborn like him so hoped they would understand from her that school was important.

They were having lunch but Sneaker wondered what her dad was doing that her uncle was helping with knowing her uncle hated them eavesdropping making Yoko understand because their dad had taught them thief things, so she understood.

* * *

The Bad Froglets were stunned that they were going to school after their dad and Nadya told them they were going to school because they never went there before making Constantine understand reassuring them it was fine because they were brave thieves in training who could face anything.

"Okay, we'll try but we don't know any kids there since we only hang out with Yoko." Josh said.

"You will, trust me." Constantine heard Nadya say.

He nodded knowing what she meant because of his kids's energy that would frighten their teachers making him chuckle because it was true.

They were getting their school stuff at the mall the next day but the Bad Froglets were kind of excited about school making Constantine relieved.

Plus Yoko had explained about school to them so it made Sneaker and her siblings want to go to school plus they were a little anxious and their uncle Kermit had explained that it was okay.

Constantine understood but was knowing that his kids would make him proud.

That night the kids were goofing around making Constantine understand plus had made hot chocolate to calm them down so it was helping them get ready for bed which was good because they needed their test and so did he.


	6. Recharging Energy

Sneaker and her siblings were concerned seeing their dad tired and sleepy because for him taking care of them mamimg them worry seeing hin conk out guessing he needed to rest like how they took naps to recharge making Sneaker nod getting an idea making her younger Brotners and sister curious about what she was thinking.

"We can take care of daddy, we do wear him out." she told them.

"But we're kids, how can we?" Josh asked her.

"Easy we put him to bed and let him rest." Sneaker told them.

She lifted her dad up gently going upstairs to his room putting him in bed tucking him in but was leaving him be going downstairs seeing Nadya there.

"Dad's sleeping, because he was really tired out so we put him to bed." Sneaker told her impressing her.

"Who wants, to go to the park?" Nadya asked seeing them get excited.

* * *

"How long was I sleeping, and how did I get here?" Constantine asked rubbing sleep from his eyes sitting up.

He had no idea that his kids were behind this getting up feeling better seeing the Bad Froglets hug him.

"I see sleeping helped, since you feel better." Kara said as Nadya chuckled.

"So, you guys put me to bed?" Constantine asked them.

"Yes, you were really tired so we let you sleep." Sneaker replied.

Constantine smiled at his kids because it was sweet seeing them having a snack making him smile but was drinking coffee.

"You're welcome, as we care about you." Josh said as Constant nodded.

They were having take out for dinner but Nadya knew that these kids needed a Mom and she and Constantine had been very close since they were little.

Sneaker was curious about this but Nadya giggled at this.

"You'll understand when you're older, sweetie." she told her

"Aw, okay." Sneaker said.


	7. Proposal

**A/N**

**Here's more of Tne story but hope you guys like.**

**Constantine decides to propose to Nadya which makes him and the Bad Froglets excited **

* * *

"C'mon guys it's bedtime, plus I need my sleep too." Constantine told his kids as they were being rambunctious as usual.

"Sorry dad, we forgot okay?" Constant said rubbing his eyes.

To Constantine that was a good sign meaning they were getting tired so would be out like lights tucking them in but was telling them a story which they loved.

"Are you and Nadya gonna get married?" Sneaker asked.

"Maybe, I don't know sweetie." Constantine rep,ied.

He saw them out like lights going to his room but what Sneaker said stuck in his mind because he loved Nadya very much but sleepy getting into bed.

* * *

"You're thinking of getting married to Nadya, when did you decide this?" Kermit asked Tne next day after Constantine had dropped the Bad Froglets at school.

"It's been on my mind for a long while, Pkus they need a Mom who understands them, who isn't afraid of them or me." Constantine said making Kermit see.

"You should listen to your heart, but Nadya is perfect for you." Kermit told him.

Constantine was silent but in deep thought leaving his cousin be hoping Nadyawould want to marry him.

He was inviting her over for dinner making the Bad Froglets excited wondering why but it was hard to explain to them.

Sneaker was guessing why but was letting her siblings figure it out but was humming to herself doing homework but her siblings were done but after she was done they were playing making them happy because it was fun.

Later they were in pyjamas since dinner would be late but Josh and Constant were playing with toy swords but Kora and Sneaker were hoping their father was okay and that Nadya would say yes to marriage.

"He'll do it, he always does." Constant told them.

They saw their dad in a tux makimg them impressed because he looked handsome makimg him chuckle.

"Spadibo guys, as this is a big deal." Constantine told them.

They nodded hearing the doorbell as their dinner was here because Constantije was having Nadya come over after the the Bad Froglets had went to bed.

They were eating but enjoying it ad Constantine nodded.

After he put them to bed, Constantije was making things perfect seeing NaShe dya in a dress making him giggly making her smile.

She was stunned that Constantine was proposing to her saying yes making him very excited knowing the Bad Froglets would be very happy in Tne morning when they found out but they were having wine to celebrate


End file.
